Bardarang
"I will now sing you the song of my people." The charming mystery, Bardarang is rumored to possess one of the highest "Swag" levels of the entire realm of Vearpi. Once simply a weak, adventuring bard, his life changed when he embodied the force of the boomerang when a party member decided to throw Bardarang at his enemies. By arching his arms and achieving the legendary boomerang pose, Bardarang had an epiphany, and decided to review his way of life, and train more than ever. Always keeping his curious "Sunglass" device near him, Bardarang fights style and swag. And a boomerang and a rapier. Adventure Summary Bardarang's genesis came when his worthless ass served as a projectile. When he attempted to look cool while being thrown, everything went to hell as he fucked up, his pose ending up in him returning to the one that threw him, blowing up the bomb he had kept on his pocket, leading to Bardarang's untimely death. The Gods of Vearpi decided to give the Bard another chance however, and Bardarang put that chance to good use. Since then, he has vowed to always look cool, without fucking up. He is known for his obsession with roses, mexican guitars, and swag, but most of all - for his legendary feats. Notable Feats -Seduced a Succubus. Seriously. -Defeated a dragon on his own by cutting off his eyes, ears and arms - and decapitating the poor sod later, all the while his own party tried to stop him. -Ruined an arena contest by looking so swag, the entire crowd had a heart attack and died after trying to make fun of him. -Defeated a gigantic, wild beast that was about to wipe out a party by executing a single, powerful attack with his boomerang. -Can speak falcon. And use it to seduce falcons. -Flung a massive wooden gate upward and crashed it through a brick wall even though he has 1 STR. -Occasionaly enchants his boomerangs with the power of the sunlight, causing massive explosions. -Stopped the concept of time from collapsing after his party member fucked with the fabric time by ROCKING OUT with time ITSELF, and stopping the very ADVENTURE from happening. -Permanently killed Yellow Assasin -Blew a gorilla's brains out by picking his nose. -Escaped jail by defeating a group of macho men using a blast of Estrogen generated by ballet and roses. This turned him into a woman. Or a trap with cowtits. Whatever. No, I don't know why these things keep happening.He then proceeded to be transferred alongside a party member to the female prison. Midway through the pathway, he abused the magical cuffs that binded the party, causing the male prisioners to escape. This caused a riot and distracted the guards, allowing him to climb the roof of the prison, and leave by body-surfing repeatedly. This is oficially fucking awesome. -Made the party mad and got away with it. Even when they tried to kill him. Multiple times. Step it up. -Fucks bitches, gets riches. Category:Heroes